As described in Patent Document 1, in some type of air conditioners, power supply to a circuit in an outdoor unit is stopped during standby so that the outdoor unit transitions to a standby mode in order to reduce standby power consumption, and the outdoor unit is supplied with power from an indoor unit at start-up so that the outdoor unit is recovered from the standby mode to be is started.